


Dressed Up (Like You're Somethin' Else)

by boy1dr



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, Cybersex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason might have a bit of a kink about his uniform, especially his helmet. When Dick accidentally finds out while Jason's away on a mission, he decides to make good use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed Up (Like You're Somethin' Else)

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally twelve other WIPs I should be working on... but instead I ended up feeding the plot bunny, because porn bunnies are the hardest to get rid of. 
> 
> Whoops.

Jason sighed and pulled in his knees so he didn’t kick the seat in front of him. He hated transcontinental flights. Like a totally mature adult superhero who can definitely be trusted with important international missions, he opened Snapchat and took a picture of his face twisted in an exaggerated groan. He captioned it “get me off this flight!!” and sent it to a random assortment of contacts.

Hal replied in a moment, with “I’ll be right there” over a goofy smile with finger guns.

“Seriously?”

“Dude no i’m in deep space” Hal sent back, over a picture of him with a billion stars behind him.

“How do you have wifi??? In????,,,y’know never mind” Jason said. He almost closed out of Snapchat, but then saw another notification. From Dick, which is who he really wanted to talk to.

“You didn’t say goodbye :(“ the snap said. The picture was of Dick lying in bed, eyes still hazy from sleep, hair tousled into a ridiculous bird’s nest. Jason’s heart melted.

He took a picture of his goofy smile before he thought better of it. “Sorry babe. You were just sleeping so soundly.”

Dick was full-on pouting in the next one. “You didn’t kiss me goodbye.”

Fuck. Jay knew when he’d fucked up, and this one was on him. He’d woken up too late and nearly missed his flight, and by the time he’d finished packing it had been too late to justify waking up Dick. He’d pecked him on the forehead as he ran out the door, but apparently Dick had either slept through it or not woken up long enough to remember. Or else he didn’t count that as a proper kiss.

“I’m sorry. I owe you.” Jason sent. He tried his best to look contrite in the picture.

Dick didn’t reply for a couple minutes, and Jason began to worry. He told himself Dick had probably just fallen back to sleep, or gotten distracted by getting up and getting breakfast. As soon as the reply arrived, Jason pressed to open it.

“If you won’t give me one, i’ll get one from him” the message read, and it was over a picture of... _fucking hell_. Dick, still messy-haired and shirtless, lips pressed against Jason’s helmet over where his mouth would be. He stared straight into the camera, eyes a mix of playful and provocative that made Jason shift in his seat.

He just stared at it the first time, crossing his legs and lowering his tray table because this was so not the time to have an erection. He pressed to replay the snap, screenshotting it this time, either not thinking or not caring about how Dick would find out exactly how much he’d liked it.

“Miss you,” Jason sent, composing his face by thinking unsexy thoughts (his current go-to was Guy Gardner in a mankini).

Dick replied almost immediately. He was winking in the picture, and over his shoulder Jason could see his helmet lying on the bed. “I bet you do.”

_That son of a bitch._

 

* * *

 

 Out of all the things Jason hated, going undercover as a Wayne Enterprises employee was basically at the top, and after a long day made worse by jetlag, he just wanted to talk to his boyfriend.

“Little Wing!” Dick’s face lit up as he answered the Skype call.

“Hey Dickface,” Jay said.

“How’s Germany?”

“German?” Jason shrugged. “It kinda sucks so far, but at least I’ve eaten a genuinely obscene amount of bratwurst.”

Dick tsked. “A day away from me and you’re already eating someone else’s sausage.”

“They don’t mean a thing to me, I swear,” Jay said, laughing. “How was your day?”

“Pretty noneventful, honestly. Filling up my downtime with filing old mission reports so Bruce doesn’t have a conniption. Oh!! Cassie and Steph got home!”

“The girls are home and I’m not there?”

“They’ll be here for a while! Steph’s been homesick, and you know Cass is a pushover when it comes to her.”

“Well tell them that we’re doing a double date when I get home. I need a night out on the town with my favorite sisters.”

“Sounds fun and potentially disastrous.”

“Fun and potentially disastrous is my middle name, baby,” Jay said with an exaggerated wink.

“Speaking of fun…” Dick said, a promising smile on his face, “Did I find a new kink of yours? I think I found a new kink.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that I jerked off to that picture the second I got to the hotel.”

“And you didn’t send pics? C’mon Jay. I raised you better than that.”

“I could make it up to you?” Jay said. He grinned as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Mmmmm, I dunno Jaybird,” Dick said. “I’m kinda fond of the other guy.” He moved his laptop to show that he had the helmet on his nightstand.

Jason exhaled shakily and pressed a hand down on his cock.

“Dick. Fuck.”

Dick smiled wickedly and picked up the helmet. He kissed where the mouth would be, slow and decadent, sighing into the kiss.

Jason’s breath hitched. “Take off your shirt,” he said as he unbuttoned his pants. “C’mon, Dickie.”

Dick set the helmet down and removed his shirt slowly, crossing his arms and pulling it off with a twist. Jay groaned as Dick ran his hands over his chest, down his torso, stepped back so Jay could see him skim down to the patch of curls between his legs. He skirted it, taking his time, and slid his hands over the flare of his hips.

He hadn’t been wearing pants. Of course not.

Even when Jay was home, could get his hands on him, Dick had his most fun when he could put on a show. When he could be fawned over, then broken down to a whimpering mess of pleasure.

Jason exhaled slowly. “Shit, Dickie. You got me so worked up already. What’re you gonna do for me, pretty boy?” He ran his fingers down over his cock through his boxers.

“Pull up the security feed for the apartment,” Dick said.

Jay frowned. “Everything okay?”

“Just do it.”

He pulled up the feeds and outright whimpered. Dick must’ve installed new cameras, all pointed at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. Jay had four different angles of Dick as he touched himself. Of his perfect ass, the long curve of his spine, of his hair falling in his face as he threw his head back and whined.

“Dickie. Baby. Fuck.”

“Hate it when you’re gone, Jayjay. Want you watching me.” Dick hissed as he circled the rose gold of one nipple with his finger, then pinched, pulled, twisted till it was red and hard and he was gasping. He repeated it on the other side as he sucked two fingers of his other hand into his mouth.

“Touch your clit,” Jay said. He lifted his hips to shimmy out of his pants and boxers.

Dick obediently took the hand that had been in his mouth and rubbed at the tip of his clit with the wet fingers.

“Good boy,” Jay said. “Such a good birdie, Dickie. Spread your legs,”

Dick let his legs fall open, thighs spread wide.

“Oh baby. You’re so wet for me.” Jay curled his hand around his erection.

Dick reached down to spread his lips, giving Jason a clear view of his vagina as he slid two fingers in, curling them just right.

“Jayyy,” Dick groaned as he curled his fingers mercilessly against his g-spot.

“I’m here, Dickie. You’re such a pretty boy for me. So good. Wish I were there. Wanna get my mouth on you, eat you till you’re screaming. I’d spend the rest of my life with my head between your legs if you’d let me.”

Dick took his clit between two soaked fingers and jerked it slowly, matching Jason’s speed on his cock.

‘Yeah Jase?” he said.

“Yeah. Wish I could taste you.”

Dick groaned and reached for the helmet. Jay’s breath caught in his throat.

“Dickie?” Jason said. “What’cha doing?” When Dick settled the helmet between his legs, Jay groaned long and loud, hand speeding up almost involuntarily.

“If I can’t get your mouth on me, I gotta settle for the next best thing, Little Wing.” Dick lined up the helmet and thrust his hips forward into it.

Jason was going to die. Again. He couldn’t think straight, couldn’t watch anything but all the angles of his helmet between Dick’s legs as Dick pushed it hard against his vulva.

“Jay. Mmm. You feel so good even when you’re not with me.”

Jason clamped his fingers around the base of his erection to keep himself from coming then and there as Dick ground his hips into his helmet. The head of his cock was shiny with precome, glistening along with the gleam of his piercing. He tugged gently on the ring, hips jerking up involuntarily.

“You’ve got such a pretty cock, Jayjay,” Dick said. He’d lost any pretense of rhythm now, just grinding against the helmet relentlessly, almost squealing every time his clit rubbed just right against the helmet. Jay jerked himself faster. It was him Dick was taking pleasure from, taking what he wanted. His helmet, his boyfriend moaning and gasping his name. He moaned too, his breath speeding up.

“You’re beautiful, Dickie,” Jay said. He felt the tension building in his belly. “You gonna come for me? C’mon, baby. Love you so much.”

Dick gasped, grinding one last time against the helmet. His moan was cut off almost as soon as it began, like his orgasm took him by surprise. Jason watched the shake of his thighs, the helpless clench of his fingers against the helmet, how his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. And then he was coming too, helpless in the face of Dick’s pleasure to stop his own. His cry was half Dick’s name, half a wordless keen.

When he opened his eyes, Dick was slumped lazily against the bed, fingers playing aimlessly against his clit.

“That,” Dick said, cut off by a gasp, breathing still labored. “That was good. That was really good.” He reached for the helmet and kissed it again, licked it clean ‘till his lips glistened.

“Fuck,” Jason said, his cock giving a futile twitch. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“What a way to go, though,” Dick said. “You came into this world headfirst out of a vagina, you might as well go out with your head buried in one.”

Jason laughed. “I miss you already.”

“Me or my body?” Dick said, smiling.

“Both of you.”

Dick laughed, then yawned.

“What time is it there?” Jay asked.

“2 in the afternoon.”

“Did you sleep at all last night?”

“Maybe??” Dick’s exhausted slump against the bed told the truth.

“Go to bed, Dickie.” Jay said. “We can talk more later, okay?”

Dick didn’t even bother to turn off Skype, just crawled up the bed and pulled a blanket over him, Jay’s helmet wrapped in his arms like a teddy bear.

“Love you Little Wing,” Dick said, then closed his eyes and nestled into the pillow.

“Love you too, Big Wing,” Jason said. “Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever have the time and anyone's interested, I might write what Jason does for NEXT time he's out of town... but I've got a lot of other stuff going so idk!!


End file.
